


Time Set Day

by Alzul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzul/pseuds/Alzul
Summary: Dream makes the mistake of watching some scary videos for a minecraft unsolved video and now he's very spooked.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Time Set Day

**Author's Note:**

> A cross-post of a oneshot from my wattpad oneshots book :p

"George! Could you come here?"

Dream sat up on his bed and quickly turned to the bedside table, clicking on the lamp. 

"Ugh, what is it Dream it's literally almost 1 am. A guy's gotta get his beauty sleep." George shouted back from his room.

Dream looked around the shadows of his room, frightened. 

The blond had been struggling to sleep for almost half an hour now, every single tiny creak of the floor, movement of trees outside, and even the sound of George moving in his room scared him. 

"I thought I heard someone in the kitchen!" Dream shouted back. 

"Oh my god I swear if you're pranking me right now." Dream heard the brunette groan and the sound of him getting up.

George passed by Dream's open door and glared at the man huddled up in his blankets. "If you're trolling me I swear I'm gonna be so mad."

The tired man yawned and walked down the small flight of stairs and peaked his head into the kitchen. 

Nothing. 

"Dream there's nothing down here!" George sighed.

"I swear I heard something!" Dream tried to reason, he felt embarrassed that George had just made him look like a fool.

"Dream...." George leaned against his doorframe. "It was probably just the cats, are you alright?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me I'm ok......just...could you stay with me tonight." Dream sheepishly asked as he felt his cheeks blush a little in embarrassment. 

"Dream of course I can." George replied and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek causing Dream to form a dumb smile on his face. 

"Sorry I'm just a little shaken up today." The blond sighed. "I was researching for my new minecraft unsolved video and ended up on a list of personality quizzes and then the hole just kept getting deeper." 

"Well that still doesn't explain how a giant like you is suddenly scared of the dark." George teased at the fact Dream, being 6'3, looked hilarious huddled up in a blanket and had the face of a pouting child.

"Hey you didn't let me finish!" He complained, "I took a quiz which had a pretty terrifying warning on it. About how only a small percentage of people are subscri- I mean have completed it. Sorry, habit." Dream laughed. 

"So I started taking it and it seemed normal at first, the music was a little unsettling but nothing to freaky. Then, it started asking weird questions." The blond went full explanation mode.

"Asked about how if I knew I wasn't alone in my house, about how easy it would be for a break in to happen. Just typical scary stuff ya know?" 

"Dream." George said like a disapproving mother, "You should be more responsible about that stuff."

"Yeah yeah I know." Dream felt a lot better with George by his side. "Can you sleep with me tonight Georgie?" Dream yawned, now that he wasn't so afraid the exhaustion was catching up to him.

"Of course I will you idiot." George rolled his eyes and sat next to Dream. 

"I'm your idiot." Dream yawned. 

"How did a quiz scare you so much anyways." George asked and Dream shrugged. 

"It was just, unnerving ok. It asked questions about how I knew I was really alone, how easy it would be for someone to break in, it ended by playing a really creepy children's lullaby and suddenly a huge jumpscare of a bloody man popped up." Dream said. 

George reached over Dream and grabbed his phone. "What's your password again?" He quickly asked. 

"961101." Dream said and watched as George typed it in. 

"Isn't that my birthday?" He mumbled and opened google. 

"Yes it is because I'm baaaaaasic." Dream said, dragging out the a. 

"Ok whatever just show me this dumb quiz." George plopped the phone in Dream's hands and waited. 

Dream started typing before realizing he forgot the name. 

"Funny story..... I don't remember the name." He said with a nervous laugh and was met by a sigh.

"I'll just find a video of it. There's probably one somewhere." Dream searched on YouTube.

"Yeah well you better-"

A video popped up. 

"Aha found one." Dream said victoriously and put it on. The phone screen lit up their focused faces. 

George watched with his arms crossed, unbothered. "Dream I don't see how this was so scar-"

"Shhhh just keep watching." He shushed George. 

Eventually George started feeling a little shaken up too. Dream wasn't lying about how the quiz was. 

"Ok it ends here." Dream covered his eyes as a lullaby started to play. 

"I'm sure it's not that ba- HOLY!" George jumped as a sudden flash of a dis morphed figure popped up and quickly disappeared again. 

"See?" Dream closed the video and put his phone back on behind beside table. 

George huffed, "The only thing you've achieved is making us both scared." He had his arms crossed like an angry toddler. 

"Aw I'm sorry Georgie." Dream laughed and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Please forgive meeeee."

"Oh my god stop it." George pushed Dream away and he let go. "You stupid muffin."

"Well what are we supposed to do if we both can't sleep." Dream sighed. 

"I dunno. It's not like I can just do time set day or something." George laid down and pulled the covers up. "I'm tired anyways, I'll be fine. I rarely even get nightmares."

"Well what about me?" Dream whined like a 6 year old. 

"I called you here to fix this problem not just to sleep here." He groaned. 

"What am I suppose to do? Tell you a story?" George sat up at glared at him with no real malicious intent. 

"Yep!" Dream pulled the covers up to his face and closed his eyes. 

"Oh my god." George muttered and face palmed. "You are literal toddler."

"Less talking more story." Dream said and closed his eyes again. 

"Fine." George looked around for his phone and grabbed it. "You're lucky I love you, you dumb idiot." He quickly added. 

A smirk lit up on George's face when he got an idea and typed out into google

DreamNotFound stories. 

"Holy heck there's so many." He scrolled for a bit before getting to one that specifically said in the description. 

(WARNING. THIS IS A SHITPOST. GEORGE OR DREAM IF YOU'RE SEEING THIS IM SORRY)

"Hehehe..." George opened it.

"Once upon a time there was green block man and blue shirt white glasses block manz." George could barely make it out over the spelling mistakes and snickered at what he saw. 

"Green block manz was running from pink block pig wielding a sword." Dream opened one eye and looked up at George with confusion. 

"Pink manz said "Be prepared to die." But Green block manz refused and declared "We are in 1.69.420 bitch." And pulled out an uno reverse card and pink block man screamed and died."

"George what the hell are you rea-" Dream interrupted but got shushed. 

"Green block manz stabbed pink block manz who was turned into bacon and brought him home to white glasses manz as dinner. He entered and said "Georgie I'm home" and dropped the food on the table."

"Am I having a fever dream." Dream muttered. 

"But then White glasses mans took out his sword and said "I'm colour blind I cant consume colours you moron." And stabbed green block manz. The end." 

George finished and paused for a second to process what he had just read. 

"What the actual fuck George." Dream was legit speechless. 

"Maybe a story wasn't the best idea." George laughed and plugged his phone in. 

"Here." He laid down next to Dream and felt arms wrap around his waist and Dream's face in his hair. 

"You smell like lemons." The blond sighed.

"It's my shampoo you idiot." George rolled his eyes but slowly felt them close as the two peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
